


An Unexpected Proposition

by MsBenzadrineStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBenzadrineStump/pseuds/MsBenzadrineStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retail employee has some late night customers that she doesn't expect. What happens to her following the visit is unexpected.....to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, please be gentle with the comments.I also had issues with my formatting so my paragraphs look very off.I am posting one chapter at a time to keep you guessing. I hope you enjoy, I have two more in the works!

Aimee put her headphones on and hit play on her IPod. She turned the volume up to drown out any other noise. She really didn't mind covering shifts, it was extra money and   
she didn't have anyone to go home to. Normally, Aimee was an accountant in the store but every once in a while she would accept other shifts and jobs. Tonight she was   
stocking freight and watching the cash register. She was the only one in the store.....customers rarely came in late at night and when her favorite song came on she started   
singing along loudly.

 

"A penny for your thoughts but a dollar for your insight"  
"Or a fortune for your Disaster"  
"I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank"

 

"Excuse me miss?"

 

"We only want to sing you to sleep"  
"In your bedroom speakers, woah"

"Ma'am?"

"Trick, just tap her on the shoulder, she is obviously not going to hear you."

Aimee was so into the song that she didn't notice the two men that had entered the store and approached her. Getting no response from the girl, one of the men tapped her   
on the shoulder just hard enough to get her attention. Aimee spun around in shock, picking up a box cutter to use as a weapon if necessary.

"Woah, I didn't mean to frighten you. You can put the knife down. We come in peace."

Shock quickly turned to embarrassment as Aimee got a good look at the two men that she thought were there to attack her. Both men were handsome and well dressed.   
One of the men wore a black leather jacket and the other had a fedora hat and black rimmed glasses. She was thinking that they looked familiar but couldn't place from   
where.

The man with the fedora spoke first chuckling softly and grinning. "Great song you are listening to."

"Yeah, it is my favorite. I absolutely love it but I guess you could tell by how loud I was singing."  
"I'm Patrick and this is Pete. You probably recognize us by now, huh?"

"Don't worry about the singing. Patrick sings in the shower all the time."  
"Dammit Pete, would you shut up?" Patrick exclaimed as he punched Pete in the shoulder

Aimee took a closer look at the men. OH.MY.GOD!!!!! FALL OUT BOY!!!!!

Pete laughed. "Guilty as charged."

Aimee couldn't believe that she was standing in front of her favorite band.......and tried to kill them. All she could think of to do was start apologizing.

"I am so sorry about that. I'm Aimee. Um, can I help you find anything?"

Patrick was apologizing as well. "No harm, no foul. It was kinda our fault for startling you from behind." 

Pete chimed in at that point. "So, yeah, I need shampoo, deodorant and after shave. Patrick here needs condoms, lots of condoms." Pete broke out in hysterical laughter at   
the look his friend just gave him.

"Dammit Pete, stop that shit." 

"Oh c'mon Trick, you know I am going to hound you about that forever. Patrick sighed. He would never live down the fact that he didn't like to sleep around. He wanted to   
settle down with one girl for the rest of his life.

"Anyway, could you tell us where to go for the stuff?"

"I can show you? I need to take a break anyway,"

Patrick, still embarrassed from the comment Pete made somehow thought that would be something else for Pete to make fun of later.

"You don't have to if you are busy, We don't want to drag you away from your job."

Aimee chuckled. "I don't think anyone will miss me. C'mon, I will show you."

Aimee started walking to the other side of the store. Pete shoved Patrick up next to her and he had to grab onto Aimee to keep from falling. Patrick spun around to face   
Pete and gave him his famous "I fucking hate you" look. All Pete could do was break out in uncontrollable laughter. As long as Patrick could remember Pete had been   
constantly trying to hook him up with girls. Pete thought that it didn't hurt to get a taste every now and then. Sometimes he tried a bit too hard. Patrick adjusted his fedora   
and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. He had to admit, the girl was attractive to him, not overly beautiful but Patrick liked natural beauty and nothing   
over the top.

 

"Here we go." her voice snapped Patrick out of his thoughts. "Aftershave for you Pete."

"Thanks. Now about those condoms."

"PETE!!! Patrick was fuming. He hated being embarrassed like this and Pete was overdoing it. 

"Okay I will stop." "C'mon Trick, lighten up. Pete was still laughing but he could see it was time to stop.

 

"So do you normally work alone late at night?" Patrick was trying to strike up a conversation that didn't involve Pete and his dirty mind. "It doesn't seem very safe."

"No, actually I work in accounting." It's totally a day job, I'm just covering a shift for some extra money."

"Accounting? Are you a banker?" "Sounds pretty boring."

"Well I do take care of money, I do reports, make sure the store stays in the black. It is pretty detailed. I really don't like it but it is a job."

"Pete could see Patrick deep in thought but he couldn't imagine what Patrick was about to say. 

"So you work with money and you don't really like your job. What would you say if I offered you a job?"

"Patrick! What The FUCK????"

"Pete, we do need someone to handle the money side of the band. Ever since that scum manager took us for a ride it really has me worried. She works with money   
everyday so she obviously knows what she is doing. Plus she likes our music so she can't be all THAT bad." "What do you say? Will you come work with us? We will give   
you your own office/bedroom on the bus.?

"Bus?" "You mean go on the road with you?" " I really should think about it, what if you are psychos or something?"

Pete chimed in. "American Psychos"

"Tell you what, think about it tonight and let us know tomorrow at the concert."

"Concert?" "I'm not going to the concert."

"You are now. As a prospective employee of Fall Out Boy your prospective boss says you are required to attend AND have a great time. We will pick you up. Give me   
your address and we will take care of everything." Aimee gave Patrick her address and phone number in case they got lost and the boys left the store. "Great. We will   
pick you up at 1. I want you to see everything that is done before the show." As they were leaving she heard Pete start up with Patrick again.

" Patrick has the hots for our bookkeeper."

"SHUT UP PETE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee woke up the next morning still wondering if what happened was all a dream. "Did I meet Fall Out Boy and did they offer me a JOB???" She was just about to   
brush the whole thing off when her cell phone rang.

"Hi Aimee, it's Patrick. I was just making sure you will be ready at 1." So it wasn't a dream. This is crazy! " Did you think about the offer any?"

"Yes, I did and I will let you know it tonight if that's okay," She was going to accept the job of her dreams but she wanted Patrick to wonder for a while.

"Of course. I don't mind at all." Patrick chuckled a little knowing well that she wasn't going to turn this job down

"Wear something nice but comfortable okay? It will be pretty hot up by the stage. I have to go for now but I will see you at 1."

"Okay Patrick. See you then." Aimee threw her cell phone on the bed then looked around. "What am I going to wear???"

 

 

Patrick arrived promptly at 1 with Andy in tow. The three of them rode to the venue in Patrick's Civic blasting music and singing along with every song. People in the   
other cars on the road looked at them curiously but they didn't care. They had to warm up anyway and this was just as good as any warmup. When they arrived at the   
venue Patrick and Andy took Aimee to a private lounge where Pete and Joe were waiting

 

Joe stood up. "Hi Aimee. I'm glad you could make it. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you last night."

"Hi Joe." Aimee was nervous about everything that was happening but she was excited as well. She hoped that she could hide it until she told the guys that she was   
taking the job. It would be really hard but she wanted to really keep them thinking.

"So what's the verdict Aimee? Are you taking the job?"

"Hey Pete. I will talk to you all about it after the show."

"Fine. I guess I can wait for a bit."

The group chatted for a while about different things and when the guys went to get ready Patrick whispered in her ear. "Go with Randy here, he will take you to   
your seat. They are VIP and front row. I will see you soon." Patrick winked at her before Randy rushed her out the door. 

Aimee was speechless. "VIP?? Front row seats?"

Randy grinned. "yes ma'am. The best seat in the house."

Aimee sat down and when the boys came on stage she lost herself in the music. She sang along with every word and couldn't help but smile when she caught   
Patrick's eye. He was really handsome and she could see herself being with him. She statred daydreaming and was snapped out of it by her favorite song.

"We only want to sing you to sleep"  
"In your bedroom speakers, woah"  
"We need umbrellas on the inside"  
"Get me just right"

"They say quitters never win"  
"But we walk the plank on a sinking ship"  
"There's a world outside of my front door"  
"That gets off on being down"

And then it was over. The best time of her life was over. As the crowd left Randy appeared. "Ma'am follow me backstage please."

Randy led Aimee to a large room filled with every food imaginable. She was in awe of it all. How could they need so much food?

"Don't worry. It won't go to waste. The crew will eat most of it after they break everything down."

Aimee spun around to see Patrick standing behind her. His hair was still wet from his shower and she could smell his soap and cologne. His scent was intoxicating to   
her and she had to keep from sighing. She could get used to that scent. Patrick came over and gave her a hug, allowing her to breathe in his scent deeply.

"How did you like the show?"

"Oh I loved it! It was the best time of my life!"

Just then Pete, Andy and Joe entered, all fresh out of the shower. She could smell them all but none smelled as good as Patrick. They all took turns hugging her and   
asking how she liked the show.

Patrick didn't waste any time. "So now down to business. We want you to take care of all the royalties coming in, banking, ect. Pretty much anything financial. In   
exchange you will get a substantial salary, clothing allowance, and private bedroom/office on the tour bus. You will be allowed VIP enterance to all events.......and   
you get to hang out with 4 adorable guys." "How can you turn that down?"

Aimee acted like she was still thinking deeply about the offer then stood up quickly and shouted "YES!!!"

 

Her life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter

Several months had gone by and Aimee was fitting in with the job AND the guys. They treated her like she was one of them and included her in everything. She went   
to the gym with Andy, read books with Joe, and played paintball with Pete. Pete seemed to be more protective of her, like an older brother. He always had her back at   
the shows when creeps tried to pick her up. Aimee loved hanging out with Patrick though. She could spend hours with him and never be bored. They both liked sushi   
and almost every kind of music. Aimee and Patrick would sit together for hours outside and talk about anything they could think of. Aimee found herself daydreaming   
of having a relationship with Patrick. In fact, she would daydream about it every day. She could see that Patrick was more attentive to her as well, actually more than   
Pete was. She was working in her office one day when Patrick came in.

"Whatcha doing?" Patrick grabbed a chair and swung it behind Aimee and straddled the seat. Patrick gingerly put his chin on her shoulder and looked at the   
computer. "Please tell me you know what you are doing."

Aimee glanced over her shoulder at him. "Would you have hired me if I didn't? Relax, I got this."

Patrick smiled. He had faith in Aimee. She was fantastic at her job and he knew it. He had to give her a hard time though, it was only fair.

"Wow. You smell great." Patrick slowly turned his face until it was buried in her neck. What is that?"

"CK Eternity, it's my favorite scent."

Patrick grinned. "OH HELL YES!"

Patrick knew the feeling that he was getting. He was falling for Aimee. He couldn't deny it. Sure they had flirted but this felt different. Something inside told him that   
this was right. They were perfect for each other. Patrick slowly started to nuzzle against her neck, taking in her scent.

"What are you doing?"

Patrick shot up, face red from embarrassment. "Oh God, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have, but you smell amazing and....and well........."

"Aimee I'm sorry, I..."

Aimee cut him off. "Shh. It's okay. I know you have feelings for me. I like you too...a lot. I've wanted to tell you for a while but I was too afraid."

That was all it took for Patrick. He grabbed Aimee and pulled her to him. He caressed her cheek then put his lips on hers. Aimee melted. Oh my God, was this really happening? She had been waiting for the perfect guy and she found him. Patrick brought his hands to her neck and held her tightly. He didn't want this moment to end. He picked Aimee up and she wrapped her legs tightly around her waist. Spinning around, he set her on the counter and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We don't have to"

"I know, but I want to. I want you."

Patrick kissed her again and with one hand, reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra. Aimee let out a soft moan. "Mmmm." Patrick smiled and kissed her neck. He brought his hands to her legs and ran his fingers over her thighs. Instinctively, Aimee opened her legs wider. Slowly, Patrick slid one hand under her skirt and between her legs. He worked her panties to one side and slowly slid one finger inside her.

"Ooh, yes." Aimee sucked in her breath and she could feel herself letting go. Patrick worked his hand faster and faster, feeling himself growing hard in his jeans. He didn't have a lot of experience with women, but he knew what he was doing. Suddenly, Aimee pulled away. "What about the guys? What if they catch us?" Patrick reassured her. "They are shopping. They won't be back for hours if Pete has a say in it."

Aimee smiled and nodded and began kissing Patrick again. This. Was. Happening.

 

Pete, Joe and Andy pulled into the parking lot next to the tour bus. They had been out all day looking for something to cure their boredom on the road.

I can't wait to play this game. The guy said it's great for a ton of laughs. Hopefully Trick won't get offended by anything. He can be a real prude sometimes."

Andy snickered. "He'll loosten up eventually. Who knows, he may surprise us."

The guys entered the bus and found it empty. The partition to Aimee's room was closed but she often kept it shut when she was working. 

Pete opened the partition. "Patrick? Aimee?"" We got the best game to play. It's called Cards Against Humanity and it's............OH SHIT!!!!!!!!

Pete caught an eyeful. Patrick had his shirt off and Aimee's skirt was hiked up high on her thighs. He still had one hand up her skirt when Pete caught him.

"Woo. Trick, way to go!!"

"Fuck you Pete." Patrick threw his hat at him

"No. I think that's her job." Laughing hysterically Pete retreated to the front of the bus. "Hey Andy, Guess what Patrick is doing!"

"See Pete, I told you he may surprise us!"

"Fuck." Patrick mumbled, quickly adjusting himself and pulling his shirt back on. Aimee straightened herself and they walked out hand in hand.

Patrick and Aimee sat next to each other on the couch while Pete sat across from them in a chair. Now was his chance to really mess with Patrick. He had caught his best friend getting busy with a girl and he would never let Trick forget it. Pete leaned forward and put his elbows on his legs. He clasped his hands together and clearing his throat, he put on a "Dad meets daughter's boyfriend for the first time" face.

"Ahem." So tell me, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't contain his laughter

"Pete, you're a dick."

Pete grinned."Yes Patrick I am a dick and I'm sorry I interrupted you being able to use yours. You may get blue balls if you don't release that pressure soon."

Aimee seemed relatively unphased. So they got caught, big deal. They were all adults. If things kept going like they were it probably wouldn't be the last time. After all, a tour bus is not a very private place to be intimate with someone.

"Okay so you caught us. we have liked each other for a while now and obviously it has gone to another level." Aimee was not putting up with crap from Pete.

"Damn. Okay. I'm sorry guys. You are right, you are adults and if this is what you want than it's cool with me."

"Thanks Pete"

Pete was eager to change the subject. "So who's up for a card game?" Surprisingly Patrick enjoyed the game and wasn't offended by it at all. The five of them played more than one game and laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. It was early the next morning when they finally went to bed. Patrick laid in his bunk, unable to sleep. The events of the day kept playing in his mind. He needed to find out if Aimee still wanted a relationship with him. Having asshole friends like Pete could make it difficult and he wouldn't blame her if she couldn't deal with that. Patrick sat up and swung his legs off the bunk, listening for any signs that his bandmates were still awake, all Patrick could hear was light snoring....and Pete mumbling song lyrics in his sleep. Patrick stood up and made his way to Aimee's room. Sliding open the partition, he stood there for a moment and watched her sleep. She was so peaceful lying there and in that moment he knew that he would do anything to keep her in his life. Trying not to make any noise, Patrick sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheek. Aimee opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Patrick? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you to know that."

Aimee sat up and put her arms around his neck. "I was dreaming of you."

Patrick kissed her forehead then brought his lips to meet hers

So everything is okay with us?"

Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Just checking"

Aimee giggled. She leaned close and let her lips brush Patrick's. He returned the gesture then kissed her more passionately, exploring her mouth. When they parted she was smiling. Patrick smiled and caressed her cheek. Aimee nuzzled his hand them whispered in his ear "make love to me."

Patrick stood up and removed his shirt. He pulled Aimee up next to him and ran his hands up her sides, removing her top. Patrick caressed her now naked breasts and gently pinched her nipples. Aimee gasped. When Patrick did that it sent waves of ecstacy through her. Aimee ran her hands down Patrick's chest, exploring every inch. She kissed his neck gently which made Patrick moan. "Oh Aimee."

Patrick led Aimee to the bed and laid her down. He slid his hands down to her hips and pulled off her sleep shorts. Patrick gently pushed Aimee's legs apart and caressed the inside of her thigh.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm wonderful. Please don't stop."

Patrick slid a finger into her and she shuddered. Moaning softly Aimee started moving her hips. "Oh Patrick." He could feel her tensing up and he knew she was close. He inserted a second finger and within seconds Aimee was almost screaming from her orgasm. 

"Shh. We can't wake the guys"

"Sorry. But that was amazing."

"Well I'm not finished yet."

Patrick moved further down and positioned himself between her thighs. He tasted her and couldn't believe how sweet she was.

"Damn Aimee. You taste amazing!"

Patrick pushed her legs open further with more force. "Oh yes Patrick. Make me come!" Patrick buried his face in her sex and worked it with his tongue. He could hear Aimee breathing harder so he inserted two fingers and was met with her instant orgasm. It was so hard for Aimee not to scream but she didn't want to be interrupted again. When her spasms subsided, Patrick moved up and kissed her.

"How was that?"

"Oh wow.I have never felt that good. You are amazing!"

Patrick chuckled. "Well I aim to please."

Aimee rolled over so Patrick was lying on his back. "Now it's my turn to make you moan." Aimee straddled Patrick's chest and began kissing and nibbling on his neck and chest. She brought one leg between his and began rubbing his crotch with her thigh.

"Oh WOW!" Patrick had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Aimee smiled at him and started kissing her way down his chest. Patrick buried his hands in her hair and tugged at it gently. "Yes Aimee! Oh YES!" Reaching the waistband of his boxer briefs, Aimee took the material in her teeth and pulled them down revealing Patrick's enlarged member. Aimee gently took it in her hands and traced it with her fingers. She traced every inch with her tongue, breathing her hot breath on it. Patrick moaned even harder. "Aimee I want you NOW!!"

" Patience sweetie, let me have a little fun." With that, Aimee took him in her mouth and began sucking. She moved her hand up and down which made Patrick even more excited. "Aimee if you don't stop now we won't be doing anything else" Patrick cautioned. Aimee sat up and Patrick flipped her back onto the bed. He spread her legs with one knee and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

Patrick positioned himself on top of Aimee and slid into her. Aimee let out a soft whimper then a moan. Patrick moved inside her and found a rhythm that wouldn't hurt her. "Oh Patrick, faster, harder. I NEED YOU!" Patrick quickened his pace and he could see the ecstacy on Aimee's face. His own pleasure was quickly building and he knew it wouldn't be long. Patrick found her nipple and started squeezing it. "Ooh. OH. OH. OOOHHH!!!" Aimee arched her back and ran her nails down Patrick's back. He sped up even more and then exploded in pleasure. "AAAAAHHHHH. OOOHHHH"

Patrick collapsed on top of Aimee, exhausted. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her. Aimee looked deep into his eyes and smiled. 

"That was more amazing than I could have ever imagined. It was perfect." 

"You were pretty amazing yourself. If you kept going like you were I wouldn't have lasted long."

Patrick and Aimee cuddled in each others arms, exhausted and spent from their lovemaking. Patrick wrapped his arms around Aimee and kissed her shoulder

"Aimee, I need to tell you something." "I am falling in love with you."

"Oh Patrick, I am falling in love with you. So does this mean we are officially dating?"

"I think we are"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More NSFW. Things are getting hot now

Pete drove his Hummer out of the airport parking lot. He had to drop Joe and Andy off first, then Patrick.

"See you tomorrow Trick, have a good night with Aimee!"

"Oh I plan to. See you tomorrow Pete."

Pete sped off and Patrick opened the door to his house.

"Aimee? Honey?"

"Patrick!" Aimee flew down the stairs and into his arms. "I've missed you so much!"

Aimee kissed Patrick so deeply he felt himself stiffen immediately. He kissed her back, exploring her mouth like it was the first time.

"Excited huh?" Well give me a few minutes then you can release all that built up pressure."

Winking at Patrick, Aimee went upstairs and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ugh" Patrick thought. He needed to be with her soon. He was away from her for too long.

He heard Aimee call from upstairs "Are you ready?"

"Uh huh"

Aimee appeared at the top of the stairs in a leather bra and skirt. She knew this outfit would drive Patrick crazy and she was right. Patrick was staring at her  
and all he could say was "Damn." Slowly walking twoards him, Aimee teased him by pulling down the bra straps then putting them back up. She could see   
the outline of his growing erection in his jeans and that turned her on.

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

Patrick grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall. He kissed her forcefully and squeezed her leather covered breasts.

"Oh Patrick, what has gotten into you?"

"You, Aimee. You look so sexy. I want to ravage you."

Patrick stripped off her bra and started sucking her nopples. He bit on them hard enough to make her moan. Aimee ran her fingers through his hair and   
pulled it firmly. Grabbing one of her legs, Patrick wrapped it around his waist. Reaching between her legs he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
Patrick grinned.

"I want you so bad Aimee. I want you now."

Aimee unzipped his jeans and they slid down his legs. Quickly stepping out of them, Patrick resumed his position. Patrick pushed into her with such force  
it startled her. Aimee didn't know where this side of him came from but she liked the forcefulness. Patrick grabbed her hair and pulled hard.

"Oh Patrick, fuck me hard!"

Patrick picked up his pace, pushing into Aimee as hard and as fast as he could. He could feel the sensation building inside him. "Aimee I'm going to cum   
soon. You feel so....."

Suddenly the front door opened. "Patrick? You left a bag and your hat in my........oh FUCK!"

Pete had walked in on them again! He tried to look away but something was oddly sexy about it this time. It was actually turning him on to watch his   
friends having sex. What was really odd was that Patrick didn't stop. Patrick turned his head to look at Pete, not missing a thrust. Aimee gave Pete a sexy   
look and licked her lips. Patrick was close now and he could see it on his face.

"UUUNNNGGGHHH! AAAHHH!!!" Patrick came with a force he never had before. This was by far the best sex he ever had.

"Um, Damn dude. I'm sorry but that was sexy as hell. What got into you?"

"I guess we really missed each other" Patrick grinned.

Aimee smiled at Pete. "It looks like you enjoyed the show as well."

Pete didn't realize that he had a large bulge forming in his jeans. He looked at the floor then looked at Patrick and Aimee. "That was amazing. It's too   
bad I can't get some of that action."

Aimee and Patrick looked at each other and nodded. Aimee smiled at Pete. "You can. Come over here."

Pete was puzzled. Was his best friend really going to let him fuck his girlfriend? What was the catch?

"On one condition Pete, I watch."

"Deal"

Pete walked over to where Aimee stood. He was still bewildered that they were allowing this to even be discussed.

"Trick are you sure about this? What's going on?"

"Pete, it's cool. We talked about it last night. We know you are attracted to Aimee so why not let you live out your fantasy. No strings, just sex."

"Aimee smiled warmly and ran her fingers over the still present bulge in Pete's jeans. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear "fuck me  
Pete, I know you want to."

Pete stripped off his clothes quickly and pushed Aimee back against the wall. He kissed her roughly and groped her breasts.

"Oh Pete, you know I like it rough."

Pete looked at Patrick again and he nodded. "Go ahead." Patrick was stroking his returning erection, turned on by the thought of his best friend and   
girlfriend having sex in front of him.

Pete turned his attention back to Aimee and began kissing her neck. He ran his hands down her chest and pinched her nipples. Aimee moaned in   
pleasure. He leaned down and took one nipple in his mouth and began sucking it while he pinched the other with his fingers.

"Aah Pete, oh YES!"

Pete grabbed Aimee's leg and wrapped it around his waist. He ran his fingers down her thigh then forcefully inserted three fingers into her.

Aimee screamed in ecstacy. Pete worked his fingers harder and faster causing Aimee to let go into an uncontrollable orgasm. She arched her back and   
dug her fingernails into Pete's back. Smiling, Pete withdrew his fingers and licked them.

"Damn Trick! She tastes fantastic!"

Patrick was still stroking his erection, "I know. That's my favorite part." 

Aimee recovered from her orgasm, put her leg down then got on her knees. "Now it's your turn. This is MY favorite part."

Aimee took Pete's erection in her mouth and sucked hard. Pete let out a gasp. "Oh DAMN!!" He grabbed her hair and held her head close to his body  
while she sucked. Aimee reached up and took him in her hand, moving it up and down while she sucked. Pete had never had anything so good. He hoped   
he could last long enough to fuck her.

Aimee had Pete completely in her mouth. She enjoyed seeing the look of pleasure on his face. Suddenly she felt Patrick behind her. Swiftly, Patrick   
inserted his fingers into her bringing waves of electric charges through her body. Aimee bucked with her orgasm, still attached to Pete. Patrick sped up his   
pace, then just before her orgasm peaked, he stopped.

"Pete, she's ready for you. Get behind her."

Pete walked behind Aimee, who was on her hands and knees. He knelt down and spread her legs.

"Fuck me Pete, fuck me hard!"

Pete slammed his erection into her with force. Aimee let out a whimper then a moan as she became used to Pete's size. "Ooh yes Pete!" Pete thrust harder  
than he ever had before. She felt so good, he knew he wouldn't last long.

He heard Patrick talking to Aimee. "Suck me off baby." Aimee took Patrick in her mouth and began sucking him. Pete sped up and grabbed Aimee's  
hair, causing her to moan louder. He was getting close and he knew she was as well. He reached around and started fingering her.

Aimee screamed. "AAAAHHHHHH!!" Her orgasm racking her body. The spasms were so intense they caused Pete to let go as well.

"I'm coming!! DAMN! OOOHHH! NNNGGGHHH!" Pete exploded inside Aimee.

Patrick started pumping his hips. "That was so hot. I'm ready to cum too. Are you ready baby?"

Aimee nodded and Patrick shot down her throat. Aimee started to gag but swallowed then licked Patrick clean.

"Mmmm. That was fucking amazing!"

"I agree. Patrick thank you for sharing her."

"Anytime Pete, anytime."


	5. Chapter 5

Three months had gone by and the band was back on the road. Aimee resumed her duties as band bookkeeper and kept Patrick and Pete happy.  
They were driving to a show in Chicago and Aimee had not felt good the last couple days. It had Patrick worried because she didn't look good at all.

"Pull over please. I'm going to be sick again.'

They pulled off the road and Aimee flew off the bus just in time. This was the fourth time today she had been sick.

"Trick, she doesn't look good. Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"I know Pete. I'm worried."

Aimee came back on the bus and went straight to her room. Patrick stood up and followed her. "I'm going to tell her we are going to the hospital."

"Aimee? Hon, are you okay?"

Aimee was lying on her bed crying. Patrick knew something was wrong

"Baby, what's wrong? Tell me please so I can help you."

"Patrick, I think I'm pregnant."

Patrick smiled. "That's great! I'm so happy!"

"Patrick, that's not why I am upset. Are you forgetting something?"

Patrick thought hard for a moment then stood up in shock. "PETE! GET IN HERE!!!!"

Pete peeked in the room. "Is everything okay? We can find a closer hospital."

"Pete, Aimee thinks she is pregnant"

"Trick that's great! Congratulations!"

Pete noticed Aimee was still crying heavily. "That's great news,right?"

Patrick looked at Pete with concern. "Pete, think about this. She might be pregnant. Think hard."

"OH FUCK!!"

Pete sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. He sighed then asked "What are we going to do?"

Patrick put his arm around Aimee's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Honey, I will be here for you regardless. I love you."

"We can do a DNA test before the baby is born, that way we know. No matter who is the father we will be there for both of you."

Aimee nodded. She didn't want this to come between the guys. She hoped it wouldn't

Patrick put one hand on her stomach and whispered to her "I will be there for both of you no matter what. You have my heart, and my promise."

"Thank you Patrick. I love you."

Patrick and Pete kissed her forehead. "I still think we should take her to the hospital. She looks really sick."

"I agree Pete. Let's find a hospital"

 

The doctor walked briskly into the room. "Congratulations. You are pregnant. The morning sickness should go away by the end of the second trimester.   
You do seem to be dehydrated so I would like to keep you overnight."

"But what about the show? I have to be there!"

"No you don't" Patrick scolded. "you are staying here and resting. You will be taking it easy for a while."

"Fine. But think of me tonight while you are onstage."

"I wouldn't do anything else." Patrick kissed her forehead then ran his fingers through her hair. "You are my life and it is my job to protect you."

Patrick left the room and Aimee broke out in tears. She had messed up things horribly and now this would divide friends forever. She hoped Pete   
wasn't the father but they wouldn't know for a while. They would do the test tomorrow before she was released but they wouldn't get the results for  
months. How would she make it through?

The next morning Patrick and Pete arrived at the hospital for their part of the DNA test. Theirs was easy, just a swab in the mouth. Aimee had to have a  
needle put in her stomach. Patrick sat next to her and held her hand. "I love you baby. You are doing so good. It's almost over."

"Would you like to see the baby?"

"Really? I would love to."

Patrick walked over to where the tech was standing and looked at the monitor. On the screen was a perfect human being, no matter who the father was.  
It brought Patrick to tears. "It's perfect" he whispered.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Patrick looked at Aimee. "Only if you do"

"Yes, please"

"It's a boy. And he looks great"

A boy. Patrick let that sink in a moment. everything was going to change now and he couldn't be happier.


	6. Chapter 6

"Patrick I feel really good tonight. I want to be backstage to watch you."

"Aimee, I don't know. You are so close to your due date. Are you sure?"

"Hon I feel really good. I need to get off this bus for a while."

"Okay but if anything happens security is bringing you right back"

"Fine"

At that moment Pete came flying in with an envelope in his hand. Breathless, he panted "the results are here."

Pete and Patrick sat down together. This is what they had waited for. Who was going to be a father?

"Andy you open it"

Andy took the envelope and ripped it open. "It is with 99.9% probability that the father of said child is.........."

Suddenly Aimee cried out. "Oh God! My water broke!"

Patrick and Pete both stood up and in unison shouted "WHAT?"

"Pete, drive to the hospital! Andy, we have to postpone the concert! Grab the envelope!!"

Andy shouted behind them "I'll take care of everything!"

Patrick helped Aimee into the Hummer and Pete took off. Patrick held her hand and soothed her the entire way.

"Oh Patrick, I'm sorry for ruining the concert"

"You never mind the concert. You are way more important."

Pete looked in the rearview mirror. "Listen to him Aimee, the concert can be rescheduled."

Aimee nodded, focusing on breathing through her contractions. Every time she felt one, Patrick talked her through it, kissing her forehead.  
When they arrived at the hospital Pete parked the car and helped Patrick take Aimee inside. After she was ready they were allowed in the room.   
Patrick took one side and Pete took the other, talking softly to Aimee.

"You can push now"

Aimee started pushing with all the strength she had. It was almost over now and she summoned up the last of her energy and gave one last push.

"it's a boy!"

Aimee collapsed in exhaustion and Patrick started to cry.

"He's beautiful! Pete, come look at him!"

Pete came over to Patrick and looked at the tiny newborn. He was perfect.

"Who wants to cut the cord? Who is the father?"

Patrick and Pete looked at each other then at the envelope on the table. Pete picked it up and read "It is with 99.9% probability that the  
father of said child is.......Patrick Stump."

Patrick broke down in tears. He was a father, had a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful best friend. How could anything be better?

Pete hugged him and smiled. 'Congratulations! Now you can call me Uncle Pete!"

"I'm sorry it didn't turn out the other way."

"It's okay. Nothing changes us."

Patrick turned to Aimee. "You have just given me the best gift I could ever ask for. Thank you for my beautiful son."

Aimee drifted off into a deep sleep and Patrick held his son and swore he would never let them go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Pete, I need your help. I want to ask Aimee to marry me. I want to do it tonight during the concert."

"That's great news! What do you need?"

"I need you to go pick up that ring I was looking at. You know the one."

"Done!" Pete shouted and sped off

Patrick was nervous. Hopefully Aimee wouldn't turn him down. They had been through so much and he was eady to spend his life with her. He   
already knew how he would propose.

Pete came back an hour later. "here's the ring. I had to fight a bridezilla for it"

"Trick we have to go get ready"

Patrick went to Aimee's room and kissed her and the baby. "Wear something nice tonight. I love you." As Patrick left he patted the ring tucked away in   
his pocket.

During the show Patrick was full of energy. He couldn't stop smiling and sang with more heart than he ever had. Aimee sat in the front row and sang  
along like the first time she saw them live.

"Now we want to do a special song for a special person in my life. This is her favorite song and it's called Don't you Know Who You Think I Am"

"A Penny For Your Thoughts"  
"But A Dollar For Your Insight"  
"Or A Fortune For Your Disaster"

Aimee started daydreaming of the first time she heard Patrick sing that song. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed.

" Hold On, Hold On." She snapped out of her dream when she heard Patrick stop singing.

"Guys something is missing here. I need something more. This is the last show of the tour and I want to do something special. Aimee can you come  
up here please?" "Now most of you know that I have been dating someone for a while. This is Aimee. What you DON'T know is that yesterday she   
blessed me with a beautiful baby boy that we've named Braxton Peter Stump. I am so in love with this woman and I can't imagine my life without her."

Patrick turned to Aimee and took her hands. "Aimee, you have made me the happiest man in the world already. You gave me your love, you gave me   
your trust and you gave me a son. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Patrick pulled the ring out of his pocket and put  
it on her finger. Aimee started crying and shook her head "yes."

Pete grabbed the microphone. "If you couldn't tell, she said YES! Patrick, you are the greatest man she could ever have. CONGRATULATIONS!"

Once everything had settled down Aimee went back to her seat and the band finished their concert in style, doing TWO encores.

Back on the bus spirits were high. Patrick held Aimee in his arms tightly. "I'm never letting you go" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely NSFW.

Patrick and Aimee were married on September 25th in a intimate ceremony. The day was beautiful and the leaves on the trees had just begun to change  
colors. Patrick and Aimee had written their own vows and Aimee cried several times during the ceremony. Once they were pronounced man and wife,  
Patrick kissed his new bride deeply. "I am ready to start our new life together."

The reception was a blast. Andy and Joe took turns dancing with the bride and even tried to dance with Patrick. Pete had disappeared somewhere  
though and nobody could find him. An hour or so later, Aimee noticed Pete standing by himself in a corner of the room.

"Patrick, is Pete okay? He looks upset."

"Let me go talk to him"

Patrick walked over to Pete and he could see that he was upset. "Hey Pete, are you okay?"

"Patrick, this has had me thinking how I am never going to find a good woman to marry. I'm going to be that "fuck 'em and leave 'em guy all my life.'

"Pete, c'mon. We will help you find someone who loves you for what you have inside, not because you are Pete Wentz." Pete smiled at Patrick.  
This is why they were best friends, Patrick always was looking out for him.

"Now come enjoy the party Pete"

Pete joined the group and sang and even did some dancing. What he did a lot of though was drink. He never drank this much though.

"Andy, will you take Pete home? He needs to sleep this off."

"Sure thing. C'mon Pete, let's go"

Patrick turned to Aimee. "baby, I wish I didn't have to take this promotional trip tomorrow. I want us to have a wonderful honeymoon."

"Oh sweetie, we will have a great one. You will only be gone a few days and then we are gone for two weeks." "Now let's get out of here and enjoy   
our wedding night."

"You don't have to tell me twice"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

 

The next morning Patrick kissed Aimee goodbye and sang Lullabye to Braxton. He stroked Aimee's cheek then climed into the limo.  
Aimee went back into the house and held Braxton. She was so grateful she had him and Patrick in her life. That night she slept in the baby's  
room so she could feel close to the both of them. The next day she got a call from Patrick.

'Hi honey. Guess what? The promotional gigs were cut short so I will be home later tonight."

"Oh that's great. Braxton misses you"

"I will see you tonight. I love you"

Aimee hung up the phone and went upstairs to check on the baby. Just as she got upstairs the doorbell rang. She turned and walked back  
downstairs and opened the door.

"Pete! Are you okay?"

Pete was still in his tux from the wedding. He had alcohol on his breath and he looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Aimee why don't you love me?"

"Pete I do love you"

"Not like you love Patrick"

"That's a different kind of love Pete"

"Aimee, I can love you like that. Just give me a chance."

Pete took a step twoards Aimee but she stepped back quickly.

"Don't leave me Aimee!"

"Pete what is wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

Suddenly, Pete charged at Aimee, knocking her to the floor.

"You like it rough if I can remember correctly, don't you?"

Pete wrapped his hands around Aimee's throat and started choking her. She was almost to the point of passing out when he stopped. He grabbed  
her hands but she pulled one away and smacked him across the face. Enraged, Pete backhanded her as hard as he could. Blood trickled from a cut  
on her lip.

"Now be good and give it to me like you like it"

Pete held her by the wrists with hand and unzipped his pants with the other. He pulled her skirt up and drove himself into her with so much force  
it made her sick.

"Pete please don't do this. I don't want this"

Pete started thrusting harder and faster. "I know you like it rough, how is this?

Pete turned her over and grabbed her by the hair. He penetrated her again and Aimee cried out in pain

"Pete, please stop doing this"

Pete was thrusting so hard she felt like passing out. He started groaning and she knew he was about to come.

"UUUNNNGGGHHH!!!"

Suddenly Braxton started to cry upstairs and it shook Pete out of his episode. He realized what he was doing and didn't know what to say.

"Oh God Aimee, I'm so sorry. That wasn't me. It was......."

"Get out"

Pete left and Aimee went to check on the baby. When Patrick arrived home that night he saw the bruises on his wife.

"What the FUCK happened? Aimee are you okay?"

"Pete raped me. He was having a manic episode and he choked me and raped me."

"That Son of a Bitch! After everything we have been through he does this to my wife? I'll kill him!"

Patrick started out the door, phone in hand calling Andy and Joe. "You need to get over here NOW! I'll explain when you get here."

Aimee sat on the couch and started to cry. This was all her fault. She led Pete on by letting him have sex with her. She had never seen Patrick so upset  
and she didn't know what he would do when he found Pete. Patrick was pacing back and forth in the living room when Andy and Joe arrived. Joe  
came into the living room and stopped when he saw Aimee.

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"Pete! Pete fucking raped her!"

"Oh shit." Joe was in shock. "I knew he didn't look right the other night. He must not be taking his medication. We need to find him and make  
sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

"What, like this??" Patrick was fuming. "I'm going to find him"

Andy stood up. Let us go and look for him and bring him back. We can all find out what is going on together. Stay here with Aimee and look after her."

Andy and Joe left to find Pete. When they were gone Patrick sat down next to Aimee. He put his arm around her and held her.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. I will take care of this, I promise."

"Patrick, he didn't know what he was doing. It wasn't him thinking. He stopped as soon as he heard Braxton crying. It snapped him out of it."

Patrick nodded. Pete had been like this before. Sometimes his episodes were pretty bad but nothing compared to this.

Aimee told him what Pete had said about her not loving him the way she loved Patrick and that the sex didn't mean anything to her. Patrick  
sighed. He felt responsible for all of this now.

Three hours later, Patrick's cell phone rang. It was Joe. "We found him"

Joe and Andy entered the house with Pete and took him into the living room. Pete was looking down at the floor but when he looked up and saw  
what he had done to Aimee he started crying.

Partick walked over to Pete and punched him in the jaw. All of the rage he felt was gone now.

"What have I done? God, please forgive me. I would never do that. I need my medication and I realize that now. I have fucked up  
so bad, I know you will never trust me again."

Patrick looked calmly at Pete. "Pete, you need help." Patrick started to walk away and Pete fell to his knees. "Please help me Trick, I don't know where to go"

"Pete, I think we need to go our seperate ways for a while. We need a break. I won't press charges if you get help."

"I promise Patrick. You can take me there right now, I will go voluntarily." 

"Fine. Let's go"

Patrick, Joe and Andy left the house with Pete. They drove him to a psychiartic hospital and he voluntarily committed himself for treatment. 

"Guys, I think the band should take a break for now. At least until Pete gets straight. This is just a hiatus, not forever." Andy and Joe agreed.  
They didn't want the band to separate but Pete was important.

Once Pete was settled in, Andy and Joe drove Patrick home. Inside, he sat down next to Aimee, who was holding Braxton. He kissed them both  
then held Aimee in his arms. 

"The band is taking a break. We all have things to concentrate on and mine are right here in front of me."

"Patrick, the band is your life......"

"No Aimee, you and Braxton are my life. I'm not sure I will ever be able to look at Pete again after what he did to you, regardless if he didn't mean it."

Aimee stood up to put the baby in bed and she winced. Patrick noticed she had bruises on her thighs and her face was quite swollen. Aimee took two  
steps and had to sit down.

"Patrick, I'm really dizzy. I think I need to go to the hospital."

Patrick took Braxton and put him in his carrier. He helped Aimee to the car and sped off quickly. He made it to the emergency room in record time and  
took Aimee inside.

"Sir, can I help you?"

"Yes, my wife needs to see a doctor, she was attacked."

"Right this way"

The nurse led Patrick and Aimee to a room and instructed Aimee to change. "The doctor will be in shortly to see you."

"Patrick, they will call the police. They will arrest Pete if we tell them who did it"

"So you don't know who attacked you is what you are saying?"

Just then the door opened and two police officers entered the room

"Ma'am, do you know your attacker?"

"No I don't. They rang the doorbell and when I answered the door they pushed themselves in." Aimee gave them her account of the attack, omitting Pete's name  
and description. Once finished with her statement, the police left.

Aimee put her head on the pillow and looked at Patrick. A soft smile formed on his lips. 

"Oh no!" Aimee shot up in bed. "He didn't use a condom. Patrick, what if I get pregnant?"

"You won't sweetheart. I will have them give you something. I'm going to go talk to the doctor. You rest."

Aimee nodded and tried to sleep. Patrick returned a short time later with the doctor

"Take these pills ma'am, Your husband requested them." Aimee took the pills and swallowed them. Patrick looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"Done"

"You can get dressed now and go home. If the police have any more questions they will contact you."

"Thank you"

Patrick helped Aimee get dressed and helped her to the car, holding her hand the entire way home. When they arrived, Patrick opened her  
door and took Braxton's carrier inside.

"I'm going to go put Braxton down. When I get done I am going to run you a hot bath and sit with you in it."

"Thank you. That sounds wonderful."

Patrick took Braxton upstairs and Aimee could hear him singing Lullabye to him. Patrick loved singing that song to him. It put him to sleep almost immediately.

Once the baby was asleep, Patrick came downstairs and picked Aimee up in his arms. "Now it's your turn to be pampered"

Patrick carried Aimee into the bathroom and ran the wated in the tub. He added some oils to the water that would help her relax. When the tub was  
full, Patrick shut off the water and walked over to Aimee. Gingerly, he removed her clothes, tracing the bruises with his fingers. He kissed them softly and   
held her.

"Go ahead and get in. I made it extra hot to help with the soreness. I will be right behind you."

Aimee stepped into the tub and sat down in the water. The scent helped relax her and she sighed. Patrick stepped in behind her and sat down.  
Patrick pulled Aimee to him and softly ran his fingers over her skin.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really sore and shook up but otherwise okay"

Patrick kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Aimee."

"I love you more. Thank you for being there for me."

Patrick felt her body relax and soon Aimee was asleep in his arms. He picked her up out of the tub and laid her down on the bed. Aimee woke  
up and started to sit up to dry off but Patrick stopped her.

"Shh. Let me do this." Patrick took her towel and softly dried her off then dressed her in her pajamas. He tucked the covers around her and started singing to her

 

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

It doesn't matter how you feel  
Life is just a Ferris wheel  
It's always up and down  
Don't make a sound

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

It's just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers  
In the morning, it will all be better  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

When you wake up the world will come around  
When you wake up the world will come around

Honey is for bees, silly bear  
Besides there's jelly beans everywhere  
It's not what it seems in the land of dreams  
Don't worry your head just go to sleep

 

Patrick stroked Aimee's cheek and turned out the light. He crawled into bed next to her and whispered "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Two years had gone by and Aimee had recovered from the attack. Patrick had recorded a solo album and Braxton was growing fast. Their lives were finally  
getting back to normal. Patrick and Aimee were even talking about having another baby. They were relaxing on the couch one evening watching a movie when  
Patrick's cell phone rang.

"Hey Trick!"

"Pete. What do you want?"

"Listen, I'm better now. I'm on my medication and I am ready to leave. I want to talk to everyone."

"Pete I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not sure we are ready."

"Please Patrick, I want to apologize for everything. And I want to talk about getting the band started again. I have been writing new material."

Patrick stood up and walked out of the room so Aimee couldn't hear the conversation

"Do you really think we are ready to talk to you? You turned our lives upside down Pete!"

" I know and I will never forgive myself for that. I swear I am better now and I won't even think about Aimee like that ever again."

"You're Goddamn right you won't. If I even catch you looking at her like that I will kick your ass! You want to talk, fine we will talk but everyone  
talks together."

"That's fine. Set it up Trick."

"Fine"

Patrick ended the call and walked back into the living room.

Aimee looked at Patrick with concern. "That was Pete? What did he want?"

"Yeah. He says he is better now and wants to talk to everyone."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know yet. He says he has new material and wants to get the band back together."

"When does he want to talk?"

"He wants me to set it up. I have to call Joe and Andy."

Patrick dialed Joe's number. "Joe, it's Patrick. Pete just called me and he wants to talk to us. He says he is better and wants the band back together."

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to talk."

"When do we want to do this?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Fine. Can you call Andy?"

"I'm on it."

The next evening, Joe and Andy came to Patrick's house to meet with Pete. Everyone was waiting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Patrick  
got up and answered it.

"Patrick, it's good to see you."

"You too Pete. Everyone is in here."

Pete followed Patrick into the living roomand the others all stood up

"Pete it's good to see you."

After everyone hugged Pete and sat down, Pete started talking.

"First I would like to talk to Aimee. I know that I did something horrible to you and you will never be able to forgive me for that. I took away your trust  
and I am truly sorry. I will understand if you never talk to me again but please know that I am on my medication now and I will never stop taking it again."

Aimee stood up and walked over to Pete. She hugged him for a long time. "Apology accepted. It wouldn't be right to take Braxton's Uncle Pete out of his life,  
but know that I will be watching you."

Pete nodded. "And Patrick, I ruined every bit of friendship we had that night. I know you will never be able to trust me again."

"Pete, what you did was stupid but I know that you were sick when you did it. I was pissed but I am okay now. I've moved on from it. I want us to be able  
to start over. Can we do that? I want the band together and successful but we have to work together."

"I'm with you Patrick. I've done a lot of growing up in the last couple years. i've seen how stupid I was and how bad my actions hurt everyone.  
I'm resady to be a man."

"Good. So I'm back, Pete's back. Joe, Andy are you with us?" 

"110% Joe is in. Andy?"

"You can't have a band without a drummer. I'm back."

Aimee stood up. "Well now that you all have lots of work to do, I will leave you alone." Aimee kissed Patrick and left the room

Pete opened his laptop. "Okay, so I was thinking these new songs should kinda tell a story. I thought the album could be called Save Rock And Roll."

Patrick, Joe and Andy all nodded in agreement and stated going through the lyrics that Pete had written. They worked for three weeks on music, lyrics   
ideas for their comeback. Somehow Patrick knew this was going to be amazing. 

 

He didn't know how right he would be.


End file.
